


[Podfic] Bargains  |  written by marinarusalka

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean investigate a missing-person case in North Carolina, and discover that the situation is weird even by Winchester standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bargains  |  written by marinarusalka

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bargains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/125151) by marinarusalka. 



> Thanks to moonlessnightz for the lovely cover art. Recorded for the 2015 cakebang challenge at cakehole_club.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vgirzjup664wqir/BargainsFinal.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/142gccbjqo753ha/Bargains.m4b)
  * **Size:** 78MB/40MB | **Duration:** 1:25:42 

  
---|---


End file.
